Обсуждение участника:Яшка
Яшка 10:01, 7 мая 2010 (UTC) 10.02.2010 править Области изучения (Areas of Study) In the scientific practice of linguistics, several distinct areas of study are recognized. Each represents a different aspect or level of abstraction. These range from phonetics — the study of the acoustic, anatomical, and other such aspects of the physical production or qualities of vocal sounds; to syntax — the study of the rules and organization of words and the relationships existing between them. Linguistics is generally divided between theoretical and applied approaches: В научной практике лингвистики несколько различных областей изучения. Каждая представлена различными аспектами или уровнями абстракции. Так Фонетика-наука об аккустических, анатомических и других таких же аспектах физической репродукции или качеств воспроизведения звуков; синтаксис-наука о правилах и организации слов и отношений между ними. Лингвистика включает в себя теоретический и прикладной подход: Theoretical linguistics:-Теоретическая лингвистика: Generative linguistics -Порождающая лингвистика Cognitive linguistics - Когнитивная лингвистика syntax - Синтаксис phonology -Фонология morphology -Морфология semantics (lexical, structural, prototypical) - Семантическая(лексическая,структурная,формирующий прототип) Applied linguistics:-Прикладная лингвистика Psycholinguistics -психолингвистика Sociolinguistics - Социо-лингвистика Computational linguistics -Компьютерная лингвистика Descriptive linguistics -Описательна лингвистика Diachronic linguistics (or historical linguistics) is a field of applied linguistics that deals with changes in languages over time. The field includes comparative linguistics, which looks for relatedness between languages and language families. It also includes Etymology - the study of word origins. Диахроническая(или историческая) лингвистика- область прикладной лингвистикикоторая работает с изменениями в языке на протяжении всего время. Область включает сравнительную лингвистику, которая наблюдает за отношениями между языком и языковыми семьями. Еще это включает этимологию- науку о словообразовании. ЗАНЯТИЕ 3 edit 2005 January 25, 2005: Scott Wilson publishes on his weblog a diagram illustrating a future vision for a VLE (and which later became incorporated into the Bolton PLE project). This vision is based around a personal system interacting with a range of Web 2.0 services as well as services offered by institutional systems to create a personal environment to support learning. Wilson's model also explicitly articulates the link between the personal learning environment (and learning process) with the presentation of an electronic portfolio. 25 января 2005: Скотт Вилсон опубликовал на его блоге диаграмму иллюстрирующую будущее видение виртуальное обучающая среда (VLE) ( и который позже начал сотрудничать в Болтонском PLE проекте). Это виденье базируется окружением в персональной системе взаимодействия с диапозоном Web 2.0 определяется как службы предлагаемый установленными системами по созданию личной окружающей среды поддержания обучения. Модель Вилсона также явно ясно формулирует линию между личной окружающей средой с демонстрацией электронного портфолио. 24.02.2010 Мне понравился этот портал, на мой взгляд все достаточно понятно и интересно. Много ссылок на которых можно посмотреть интересующую вас информацию. В стиле Викиверситета))))) 26.02.2010 ВИКИСЛОВАРЬ-НАВИГАЦИЯ: Он включает в себя 11 разделов: По языкам По категориям По частям речи Фразеологизмы Загадки Скороговорки Палиндромы Рифмы Обратный словарь Полный список статей Избранные статьи По языкам - Этот раздел состоит из алфавитного списка языков. Здесь вы можете ознакомится со списком предложенных языков, а так же их особенностями. Я считаю этот раздел очень полезным, так как я собираюсь стать учителем инностранного языка,а так же и информатикиб и это может пригодиться в моей педагогической практике не только для перевода слов, но для и ознакомления, и соотношения слов в разных языках, для приведения примеров и многого другого. По частям речи- Это очень интересная категория, так как в ней мы можем пронаблюдать все части речи в нашем языке. Их особенности, примеры, различия. В педагогике мы часто сталкиваемся с заданиями, в которых нужно разработать урок на тему нашей категории. Кроме того как преподавателю необходимо различать самой все многообразие частей речи в русском языке. Фразеологизмы-Это очень интересная и полезная категория. Мне она нравится тем что дается толкование каждого фразеологизма, антоним, синоним и.т.д. Не толко в педагогике встречаются задания с ними, но и в теории обучения ин.яз, стилистике, лексикологии и.т.д. Кроме того это можно использовать презентацию с примерами, от куда пошли фразеологизмы, их суть и многое другое. Загадки, скороговорки- эти категории включают в себя набор загадок и скороговорки, которые мы можем использовать в заданиях, играх. Это очень удобно для привличения и заинтересовывания детей. У нас были задания в педагогике,где надо было продемонстрировать загадки в младших классах. 3.02.2010 Викитека Оригинальные тексты Викитека содержит множество разделов. Один из кот. является педагогика, там я нашла различные материалы, журналы по пед. практики, школьную программу и все что в нее входит по разделам и каждый раздел подробно описывается. Описание образования в Французском университете. Еще мне понравилась ссылка с педагогами, там описывается их работа и жизнь. Это очень полезно, т.к нам часто задают рефераты про деятельность известных педагогов. 10.02.2010 РАЗДЕЛ ВИКИНОВОСТИ: Заглавная страница состоит из последних общественных и политических новостей. Так же на этой странице мы можем добавит свои новости, просмотреть эксклюзивные репортажи и интервью. Так же мы можем добавить свои статьи, правки, обсудить новости в форуме, есть справка кот. мы можем воспользоваться если нас интересуют какие-либо вопросы по этому проекту. Вы можете сообщать о крупных и мелких событиях, основываясь на личном опыте, или написать обобщенную информацию из других источников. Кто угодно может создавать свои свободные новости, даже не с нейтральной позиции. Даже если у там будет всего несколько статей, они будут свободно доступны без какой-либо регистрации. Викиновости являются ресурсом одновременно информационным и развлекательным. Так же имеется раздел новостей, где собраны новости сайта, по совершенно разным областям. Викиновости создают люди со всего мира, п.э мы можем связаться с автором той или иной статьи через специальный пункт(КОНТАКТЫ) и поделиться своими соображениями по поводу статьи. Австралия и Океания - Азия - Африка - Европа - Северная Америка - Южная Америка Политика и конфликты - Окружающая среда - Экономика и бизнес - Погода - Забавное Некрологи - Катастрофы и несчастные случаи - ЛГБТ - Религия - Наука и технологии - Культура и развлечения - Спорт- это все ссылки по разным областям которым присуще свои новости. 12.02.2010 Timescale- Временая шкала This is intended as a permanent project with no specific timeline.- Это попытка введения временного проекта без специфического временного ограничения. Feature wishlist - Будущие цели Reduce amount of blank space above the submit button. The ability to manually number quiz questions. Наличие большого количества вопросов. Add a timer to quiz. -Добавление таймера в тест. Add pair-matching by means of Java Script drag-and-drop Add sorting of lists by means of Java Script drag-and-drop (partial order scoring?) Add "clickable maps", i.e. pointing within a certain region in an illustration for correct answer. Добавка карты-указателя, т.е указание определенного участка для иллюстрации правильного ответа. Can Moodle Tests be implemented as an anchor from a wiki-page? Может ли Тесты пересены на вики-страницу как архи-файл? We could put a link to the moodle into the new Faculty portal? Мы можем взять за основу в новом факультетском портале? Students would have to register for the course, to get their marks. - Студенты могут регестрироваться на курсе и просматривать свои оценки. 26.03.2010 Финансирование по развитию предложений: Мы разрабатываем предложения по финансированию в качестве бесплатного контента. Вы можете самостоятельно: добавить предложения по перечисленным ниже категориям, оказать содействие в уточнении и модификации существующих предложений, которые не были представлены, представить предложения по финансированию с пониманием этого, результаты должны быть совместимы со свободным определением содержания и / или свободным программным обеспечением. Вы информируете нас это сообщество, когда представляется предложение о финансировании и помогаете сообществу дать оценку происходящих событий. OER(Open Education Resource Foundation)-предложения Фонда финансирования(Фонд Открытых ресурсов образования)- Путь к открытой среде активных методов обучения: предложения о финансировании за Уильяма и Флоры Хьюлетт ($ 200 000). Статус: Успешные Многоразовые и портативные контенты для новозеландских школ (NZ $ 117500). Статус: Успешные 7.04.2010 http://www.informika.ru/projects/infotech/icteduru/ Федеральный портал "Информационные и телекоммуникационные технологии в образовании" Портал "Информационно-коммуникационные технологии в образовании" входит в систему федеральных образовательных порталов, созданных в рамках федеральной целевой программы "Развитие единой образовательной информационной среды (2001 - 2005 годы)", и нацелен на обеспечение комплексной информационной поддержки образования в области современных информационных и телекоммуникационных технологий, а также деятельности по применению ИКТ в сфере образования. Портал предназначен для организации оперативного доступа к информационным ресурсам учебного, учебно-методического, справочного и информационного назначения, размещенных как на самом портале, так и на других порталах и сайтах с помощью создания веб-интерфейсов, системы поиска и навигации, баз данных. На портале представлены следующие информационные разделы: Новости (официальные новости, анонсы конференций и семинаров, новые технологии, новости портала); Мероприятия (информация о конференциях, семинарах, выставках в области ИКТ и их применения в образовании, науке и социальной сфере); Библиотека (полнотекстовые учебные и методические материалы с открытым доступом, с метаописаниями и средствами поиска и навигации); Интернет-ресурсы (метаописания и ссылки на ресурсы по информационным технологиям, размещенные на сайтах учебных заведений и других организаций); Организации (база данных с информацией об университетах, факультетах, кафедрах, специализированных организациях по профилю портала); Персоналии (сведения о специалистах, работающих по тематике портала - контактная информация, направления учебной и научной деятельности); Конференции (материалы конференций по тематике портала - тезисы и полные тексты докладов, сведения об участниках). 9.04.2010 Лингвистика Научно-образовательный портал "Лингвистика в России:ресурсы для исследователей" : Портал состоит из следующих основных компонент: каталог лингвистических ресурсов, представляющий собой иерархически организованную систему ссылок на наиболее значимые ресурсы (онлайновые и/или оффлайновые) по лингвистике преимущественно российской сети Интернет информация о деятельности НОЦ>> «точки входа» в Интернет-ресурсы, создаваемые в рамках НОЦ (подробнее) в качестве подсистем Портала будет представлен Репозиторий лингвистических ресурсов, создаваемый в рамках НОЦ статические ресурсы, содержащие информацию по общим вопросам, необходимым для функционирования лингвистического сообщества (раздел в разработке) периодическая адресная рассылка новостей в сфере лингвистики с одновременным отображением выпуска новостей на сайте Задачей портала «Лингвистика в России» является создание инфраструктуры для поддержки сообществ исследователей и преподавателей для информирования и открытого обсуждения научных и образовательных задач российской лингвистики, интеграция лингвистического сообщества РФ. Филология в сети - Этот сайт содержит множество сайтов и данных о литературе где мы можем искать интересующую нас информацию федеральный портал Российское образование - Языкознание - это очень большой портал где мы можем искать не только интересующую нас информацию, но и уствовать в жизни сайта, т.е регестрироваться, добавлять свои новости и.т.д Учебные материалы по лингвистике в электронном виде- это своего рода электронная гуманитарная библиотека. 14.04.2010 http://a4esl.org/ Сайт Сайт Activities for ESL Students содержит викторины, тесты, упражнения и головоломки, которые могут нам помочь выучить английский язык как второй язык (ESL) Этот проект Интернет TESL Журнала получат тысячи взносов об информации от многих учителей. http://www.digitaldialects.com/ Сайт Цифровые диалекты был запущен в январе 2007, первоначально являлся побочным продуктом диссертации и являлся обзором веб-ресурсов для изучения языка. Этот сайт был задуман как образовательный инструмент для обучения Языков, и в качестве руководства к онлайновым ресурсам. На сайте имеются Анимационные мероприятия которые предназначены для включения интерактивности компьютерного языка программное обеспечение с веб-дизайна для принципа простоты в использовании и доступности. В сущности игры предназначены для обеспечения расслабленного способа приобретения основных языковых навыков. На сайте цифровые диалекты представлют основные мировые Языки, которые даются с сечением Языков по разным регионам. Развитие тех или иных языковых разделах зависят от помощи переводчиков и носителей языка. Т.е все учебные материалы создаютя с помощью переводчиков и носителей языков. 28.04.2010 Математика и интернет "Интернет и математика" - включает в себя основные направления использования интернет-технологий в обучении и управлении образованием; использование интернет-технологий для систематизации и контролля усвоения учебного материала; использование интернет-технологий в преподавании математики. Математические программы которые есть в Интерненте. Сайт интересен тем, что включает множество ссылок по которым мы можем подробно посмотреть ту информацию которая нас заитересовала и подробно излагает расширенный материал. Каждая ссылка включает информацию на разные математические темы. Например есть ссылки на сайты с математическими конференциями в интернете или на Российскую академию наук, или сайт Американского математического общества, которые в свою очередь предлагают разнообразную информацию. 5.05.2010 http://www.gpntb.ru/win/window/ Библиотеки в интернете- содержит СПИСОК WEB-СЕРВЕРОВ БИБЛИОТЕК РОССИИ- этот список разделен по географическим областям и в каждой области существут университет который имеет свой WEB-СЕРВЕР. каждый сервер имеет свои услуги: Сведения о библиотеке, Информационные ресурсы, предоставленные в сети Интернет, Заказ литературы по МБА, Заказ статей из фондов Баварской государственной библиотеки или другую информацию (списки журналов доступных on-line). Эта информация очень удобна, практически на все сайты мы имеем свободный доступ, как и любой образовательный сайт, они содержат большое количество информации, разделенной по разным областям наук. Для нас это удобно тем, что если я учу английский язык, я могу зайти например на сайт Всероссийской государственной библиотеки иностранной литературы, который в свою очередь, предлагает разнообразный материа связанный с инностранной литературой. Мы можем полистать их каталоги, заказать разную литературу по e-mail или просмотреть ее прямо на сайте. Интересно, что так же есть и сайт нашей Ставропольской краевой научной библиотеки имени М. Ю. Лермонтова. http://www.aonb.ru/iatp/guide/libraries1.html Российские Всероссийские универсальные и специальные библиотеки- это Интернет-путеводитель, как называют его создатели, включает в себя аннотированные ссылки на веб-сайты библиотек, центров НТИ и профессиональных объединений. Эти Российские библиотечные сайты, имеют в наличие электронные каталоги, базы данных и дополнительные сервисы для пользователей, адреса веб-страниц, которые содержат более полные перечни библиотечных сайтов. Из региональных ресурсов предпочтение отдано крупным библиотекам Северо-Запада России. Зарубежные страны представлены преимущественно национальными библиотеками. 7.05.2010 Сайты интернет-конференций по иностранным языкам:э http://www.kon-ferenc.ru/inostran.html Каталог событий (Иностранные языки) ++++ Издательство Просвещение раздел: Интернет-конференции и семинары 18.05.2010 http://www.iile.ru/ling_board_conf.html http://www.doshcolniki.ru/conference/ http://www.ify.ru/business-talk/business-internet-talk/2387-obuchenie-inostrannomu-yazyku.html конференция англ.яз